Remote wireless communications may be implemented using radio frequency (RF) technology. Exemplary applications utilizing RF technology include identification applications including, for example, locating, identifying, and tracking of objects. Radio frequency identification device (RFID) systems may be utilized to facilitate identification operations. For example, one device may be arranged to output and receive radio frequency communications and one or more remotely located device may be configured to communicate with the one device using radio frequency communications. The remotely located device(s) may be referred to as a tag, while the other device may be referred to as a reader. Some advantages of radio frequency communications of exemplary radio frequency identification device systems include an ability to communicate without contact or line-of-sight, at relatively fast speeds, and with robust communication channels.
During some communication implementations, it may be desired to have information regarding the presence of one or more remote device within a communications system. For example, it may be desired to identify tags present at a given moment in time within a communications range of a reader. Some configurations are dynamic wherein a set of present communications devices may change from one moment in time to another. One method may use search algorithms based on tags generating pseudo-random numbers and wherein the tags respond to broadcast messages utilizing transmission delays based upon the random numbers. At least some aspects of the disclosure include methodologies and structural arrangements for identifying communications devices of a wireless communications system.